Awoken
by Bropower125
Summary: Remember how in victory and re;birth 3 characters had those awoken forms? Well, I basically have created a beginning to that. Also expect lots of nep humor and a good bit of sarcasm. Hope you enjoy this little slice of possibility's I am writing for you guys. Just wanna let you guys know I might rewrite this but no promises as of now...
1. Prologue

**Hey Everybody Bropower125 here, it's been awhile since I uploaded anything on fanfiction net so we'll see how this goes. Anyways I hope you guys don't mind that I might not update any of my old fanfics. Anyways, this not a full SI (and I am not taking the SI part of it seriously) The only part of the main OC that is even remotely like me are his eyes and hair because I couldn't think of anything else, and no the character is not a mary sue (I hate those) and I doubt I've really had any mary sue problems in the past considering my characters are always lazy in some way. That and I hate overpowered characters (not that I don't wish that I myself were overpowered but it would probably get boring, and the only OP character I like is Saitama mainly because I like humor more than action).**

 **Um anyways if anybody ever wants a cameo in the fanfic let me know, also my character isn't going to be some pseudo-CPU or anything, I really like the CPU idea but I probably won't do that since it's just not my thing, this will most likely be rated T since I won't be really doing any lemons or anything (just can't write them tbh, and even still I just probably wouldn't see my character liking anyone to that point considering I never really had a favorite character in the series (though I love the neptunia series for it's antics and stuff))**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Neptunia and I don't plan on owning it since Idea Factory does a decent enough job with it already (even if the amount they work on the games and fixing them is abysmal at best)**

 **Oh, also spoilers later on, just letting you know I've played through the entire first game so yea and I have seen both endings (call me a hardcore fan but I have 99% of the spin-offs too) as well as having played the second game (in the remakes (aka rebirth 1 and 2))** **And onto the fic!**

 **Update: I decided to rewrite this chapter because it wasn't satisfactory.** **Oh also, I now have played a bit into victory as well so expect an arc on that (Though I'll probably skip mk2's plot points since this is supposed to take place in the superdimension, meaning I can pretend as if mk2 never happened) (Also the superdimension is from the first game and re;birth 1, every other game takes place in the hyperdimension for at least a few minutes of gameplay) (Hence the reason why Mk2 and Re;birth 2 treat it as if re;birth 1 and the original never happened)** **Along with changing the awoken thing, I decided against it for the time being, he'll get it later but not yet.**

 **-X125X-**

Up in Celestia it was warm and sunny, not that it was ever dark up there, and just as the *ahem* camera, zoomed in on the scene we see a battle taking place, however the "camera" missed most of the duel and only saw a purple haired girl falling to the land below.

As the scene changes to the land below we zoom in on a teen who is approximately 17 with a strange weapon on his back, this weapon was a zeusaphone which is a strange abomination of the sousaphone and a tesla coil. A musical instrument, if you will, however this zeusaphone was more deadly being a weapon and all (it's portable too). Focusing on the actual teen we see a messy mop of dirty blonde hair that could be mistaken for being a light-ish brown with lilac highlights, his skin was quite pale and he wore a black hoodie with a purple circuit board, judging by the two pieces of clothing alone you could tell he lived in Planeptune which was the most advanced landmass of the four nations. On top of his circuit hoodie was a dark grey scarf that could almost be mistaken for being black which already made him quite difficult to see in the night as it was right then. He had ice blue eyes which looked quite grey, hence being ice blue. He had blue jeans and white shoes with some planeptune-ian purple mixed in.

-X125X-

A girl wearing a woolen shirt with a heart adorned headband looked off into the night sky and saw a falling star, what she didn't know was that the star was actually a person. Nevertheless she wished upon the star, and what else would she wish for other than for the monsters to go away? She decided that later in the morning she would go and look at the crash site of the meteor and get a firsthand look.

-X125X-

The young man described at the beginning saw the "star" falling straight at him. He started to run to the left of it hoping that the only part of it that would hit him would be the shockwave and he just barely got out of the way of the "meteor" before the shockwave launched him into a rock with his legs (and a bit of his back) taking the brunt of the force from being used to stop a direct impact into the rock, making it most likely that he wouldn't be walking for a while.

"Well, I guess I'm stuck here for a while…"

The teen decided since he wouldn't be walking for a while to take a nap in the hopes that someone would find him. However before he closed his eyes he saw that the meteor was actually in fact a person. The teen then struggled to have his nap before passing out from exhaustion and what not.

-X125X-

As the teen woke he found himself still at the crash site along with the purple haired girl, as he tried to stand up he found that his legs were still in a lot of pain and that he wouldn't be going anywhere on his own. He looked at his surroundings, to his left was a whole lot of forest, behind him was a stone ledge with more trees behind it, and to his right was a path with a cream haired girl further along it, walking towards him. As the woman got closer he noticed that the 'woman' was in fact instead a teenager around his age if not just a year younger. Once she saw him and the mysterious purple haired girl, who for whatever reason gave the teen a feeling that he should know who she was, she began to run over to him and the girl.

Once the cream haired teen was close enough she asked him, "Are you okay there mister?"

The dirty blonde haired male protagonist replied saying, "Well, my legs are definitely out of commission if that's what you want to know". He started to get a little bit angry wondering why it would take so long for even one person to come out and look at a meteor crash site as they were quite uncommon.

The girl then said, "Well anyways mister, my name is Compa, do you need help?"

The male protag responded saying, "Yes, I guess I do need help, and my name's Odyssey by the way" he then waited a minute and when Compa didn't reply he continued on saying, "I think we'll need to carry the purple haired girl who crashed into me here but I'm in no condition to walk so I have no clue what to do…"

Compa looked at Odyssey and said, "Don't worry I have experience carrying limp bodies!"

Odyssey looked back and said "Good to know" in a sarcastic tone that Compa completely misinterpreted. He didn't expect what came next.

Compa punched Odyssey in the face to knock him out to carry him, after all she did say she had experience carrying limp bodies.

-X125X-

As Odyssey slowly came to he found himself in a room with cream colored walls and a white ceiling, he saw a wooden closet off to his left and a door to his right, in the background he could hear all kinds of disturbing things that were very risqué, as such he decided to investigate and found Compa wrapping the lilac haired girl from earlier and as soon as he saw that he immediately closed the door.

"Nope…" He quickly put his back against the door.

He waited a few minutes until the commotion was over and done with and then he went inside the room.

"So, uh, what exactly is going on here?"

Compa looks at Odyssey with a completely innocent grin as if nothing had happened before, saying, "I was just wrapping Neptune in bandages after seeing all of her cuts and stuff…"

Odyssey had a dumbfounded look on his face and said, "I dunno what you saw but what I saw was more akin to bondage…"

Everyone was silent for a second or two before the newly named Neptune butted in and said, "Hiya, buster! I hope you liked what you saw!"

Odyssey's nose immediately gushed out two liters of blood which normally would not be humanly possible.

As Odyssey's nose gushed out all the blood he rocketed into a wall and hit his back against it.

"I'm just going to pretend that never happened" he muttered to himself.

-X125X-

After everyone had calmed down, or rather after Odyssey had calmed down and his nose had stopped leaking blood. Compa, Neptune, and Odyssey had made their way down to the table and sat down across from each other.

Everyone was extremely silent due to the fact that Neptune had caused more damage than needed with her silly 'comment' and it ended up setting a more serious tone than needed for the situation.

"Oh come on guys, we can't take this fic too seriously y'know!"

Everyone just deadpanned at Neptune's statement

"Do you seriously think this is a fanfiction? Who in their right mind could come up with something so real that I can feel what's around me? If you ask me it sounds more like you're a bit of a idiot Neptune…"

Compa decided to voice her opinion right after Odyssey,

"I don't know Odyssey, it sounds like a possibility."

Odyssey just decided to smash his head into the table and then muttered,

"I'm surrounded by idiots…"

Neptune looked at him and said,

"I don't believe smashing your head against a wooden table is particularly healthy"

"Tell me…"

Pot, meet, kettle.

-X125X-

As the three entered Virtua Forest, Odyssey decided to ask a rather stupid question plot-wise.

"So tell me again why we're going to Neptune's 'crash site' again?"

Neptune grinned a mischievous smirk and yelled,

"Because plot demands so! That and if we didn't the author would have our heads…"

"I don't think it's particularly healthy to smash the fourth wall to pieces like you're doing Neptune, we might end up destroying the entire world…"

"Don't worry, I saved at the last checkpoint!"

Compa smiled and said, "I believe you Neptune"

'Yep, dimwitted as ever' Odyssey thought to himself as his face showed an expression that would make one think he was dead on the inside.

As soon as everyone had quieted down three dogoo's turned around the corner and smiled a little menacingly.

"Oh yeah, monster time! I hope you're ready guys 'cause here they come!" Neptune shouted out with a big smile on her face.

Neptune went first and using her sword (wood) slashed one of the dogoo's in a V shaped pattern and ending it by slashing it into the air. Next Odyssey took his turn and pulled out his Zeusaphone which was an abomination of a tesla coil and a sousaphone and sent a few musically tuned (except their not since he doesn't know how to play the thing) lightning bolts at the second dogoo paralyzing it before it died. Compa took the next turn and shot the dogoo with her giant syringe two times before slapping it which left it with roughly 16 HP.

"Oh come on Compa you gotta try harder than that!" Neptune shouted at Compa startling the absent-minded nurse-in-training.

"Oh- Okay" Compa stuttered out nervously.

The dogoo took it's turn and body slammed itself into Compa dealing roughly 112 damage which Compa simply whimpered about.

Neptune took her turn finally and slashed the dogoo finishing it off.

"Whew, that was easier than I thought" Compa said.

Odyssey turned to Compa and said, "As far as I know there weren't monsters here a few days ago, so do you know why they're here now?"

Compa looked over to Odyssey and said, "Unfortunately no one knows why monsters keep appearing but they've been a real nuisance as of late."

"Well maybe defeating a boss monster should stop it" Neptune shouted.

"Honestly Neptune I don't think it's going to be that easy" Odyssey deadpanned.

"I don't know about that Odyssey" Compa quietly said to Odyssey.

"Compa, I highly doubt killing a boss monster is going to stop it if no one knows what's causing the monsters to show up" Odyssey said preparing to face palm.

"Oh, you worry too much, buster!" Neptune said gleefully.

"Oh, whatever, let's just get to the damn 'crash zone' before I have an aneurysm" Odyssey frowned a little at Compa and Neptune's stupidity, hopefully the next party member would be wiser than the two next to him.

-X125X-

As the trio reached Neptune's crash zone, Neptune decided to point out how big of a hole her head had made in the soft earth. However, just as Neptune had said that the ground caved in from underneath them. (Their now in the generic cave from re;birth 1)

A voice resounded at this very moment and said,

"It was at this moment, the three knew they had fucked up."

Neptune and Compa dusted themselves off and then turned towards Odyssey who was freaking out over having gotten a bit of dust on his clothes.

"Oh, Odyssey, are you scared of a little dirt"

"Shut up Neptune, this is none of your business"

"Maybe I should start calling you 'princess', actually I think calling you 'Se-Se' will be more annoying now that I think about it" Neptune immediately put on her 'troll face' which was aptly dubbed the 'nep face'.

"Somehow I get the feeling I'm going to regret staying with you guys, oh wait that's right! I already am!"

Neptune didn't even catch the sarcasm that was just dripping from Odyssey's voice like blood from a nice juicy steak.

A few moments later a yellow monster that looked like a cross between a centaur and an ant appeared before the trio and picked up Compa and swung it's sword at Neptune and Odyssey.

"Yikes, I can't get injured yet, the fanfic has just started!" Neptune said as she dodged out of the way.

However Odyssey being the lazy, slow, pessimist he was, he did not get out of the way in time and rather than getting cut in two by a very dangerous looking sword, he ended up having the blade only cut off a single hair from his head, the monster then immediately swung it's free arm at Odyssey and sent him flying into a wall.

"Guh-" Odyssey's lungs forced out as the pain from being launched into a wall forced all the air out of his system and left him winded.

All the while, Neptune seemingly had a conversation with a disembodied voice and Odyssey was just thinking that he was going insane from the voice.

Neptune spoke to the disembodied voice which had called itself 'Histoire' and said,

"So all I have to do is power up to kill this 'Guard Vermin' thingie?"

The voice responded saying, "Precisely"

"Okay, and how do I do that?" Neptune said to the disembodied voice.

After a little while Neptune figured out how to run 'Hard Drive Divinity' and started whooping the monster's ass until it got a good swing in leaving Odyssey being the only one standing as he finally caught his breath.

Odyssey looked at the monster and just felt like this was 'Game Over' for him.

He knew that if he didn't do something now that the three of them would be screwed.

He held his zeusaphone staff and started muttering an incantation.

When the incantation finished the monster was left with a paralyzed status and Odyssey's level went up from level 3 to level 4.

"I guess I leveled up, huh, neat."

Since the monster was paralyzed Neptune who was in her processor form escaped from the monster's grasp along with Compa. Neptune used the opportunity to slash the monster to pieces.

As Neptune finished transforming back to her human form she said, "Well, that was tougher than needed, good thing we have the protection of being main protag's, right Odyssey?"

Odyssey was just glad Neptune hadn't used any of the nicknames yet.

"Or should I call you princess?"

Odyssey took a very serious looking stance before it was revealed that is eyes were just as red as Blanc's could get and his forehead was entirely covered with darkness (or was it dankness) showing off the bloodlust that was inside of him.

Odyssey went on a rampage attacking Neptune and showing her why you don't mess with someone who has multiple anxiety disorders.

-X125X-

After Odyssey's rage had quelled he snuck off from the rest of his so called 'party' and went to planeptune's basilicom.

"One ticket to Lastation please"

 **-X125X-** **Okay, well here's the new version of it. I know I took out the awoken transformation but I feel it'd be overpowered at this point in the story so I decided we'll see it later when we really need to make things interesting.** **I'll be changing the description of the fanfic later to something a little less vague as it doesn't aptly describe what I wanna do with the fanfic.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, Bropower125 here, welcome to chapter 1 (2 if you count the prologue as chapter 1 which is what I'm doing)**

 **Anyways, if you haven't already, please re-read chapter 1 since I updated it and it just looks and feels a lot better when reading it now, I'll try and keep this fanfic better than any of my previous attempts at fanfics because those past ones just feel like shit when I look at them.**

 **Anyways I took a little inspiration from Angron when I started making this so shout-outs go off to him (as well as Zenotyne because why not) so go check him and his fanfic out, I'm sure you'll enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **'nuff said**

-X125X-

"One ticket to Lastation please."

The Basilicom staff looked at the stranger in the basilicom and quickly got to setting up a registered teleportation to Lastation which would be ready shortly as the landmass was already in view.

"Just wait over there, sir."

The Basilicom employee pointed to a set of cushioned seats that Odyssey quickly plopped down onto. Odyssey let out a short yawn but quickly stopped it as it might be rude to yawn in a Basilicom. When he saw that no one was giving him any funny looks he laid back into the seat to relax when the basilicom staff told him the teleporter was in range of Lastation.

"Wow, that was quick." Odyssey was surprised at the speed in which Lastation crossed paths with Planeptune but shrugged it off as plot convenience.

-X125X-

As soon as Odyssey got out of the teleporter he started to lose his balance as he realized he had teleported just a bit higher off the ground than you would anticipate from a teleporter. He quickly regained his balance and marched towards the main city off in the distance.

-X125X-

Odyssey slung his zeusaphone over his back after finishing off some boxbirds.

"Those things are cannon fodder against electric based attacks."

A raven haired girl approached Odyssey and said, "Yeah, I know that."

"Hey, I was talking to myself y'know, you didn't have to be rude about it" Odyssey was getting frustrated at the girls attitude.

"Hmph" The girl wasn't having any of it apparently, "Well, whatever, I'm going to the guild to get some quests, I assume you're doing the same?"

The girl didn't respond but as he walked into the city he noticed the raven haired girl was following him. He turned around and said, "You do know that if you wanted to do some quests with me all you had to do was ask right?"

"Y-you've got the wrong idea, I'm just taking a similar route to you." The girl began to blush a bit.

"I highly doubt that since you stopped moving the second I turned around and you even tried to hide from me." he continued on, "Anyways, my name is Odyssey, what's your name?" He extended his hand for a handshake.

The raven haired girl shook his hand introducing herself, "My name's Noire, not that you'd care or anything."

"Well then Noire, let's get questing!"

She blushed and said, "S-sure I guess."

The two then made their way into the guild.

-X125X-

"Hm, how about this quest, Noire?"

He looked around the guild and finally found Noire off in another part of the guild looking at a higher ranking of quest than he felt comfortable with, something told him what he was about to go through was going to be hell, just to live up to the girls standards.

"Um, Noire, that quest ranking is a bit high for my current level"

"I don't care, you're questing with me so I should be the one to pick the quest."

"Wait- what, since when were **you** the leader, I thought I was ever since **you** started, oh, I don't know, **following me!?"**

"Geez, your going to pop an artery if you get any angrier."

Odyssey seeed to cool down a bit after hearing that and let out a deep breath before saying, "Yeah, I know, it's a bad habit, anyways, what quest did you pick?"

"Oh, just a hunt quest, the monster that needs to be killed is an ancient dragon that's been terrorising people as of late."

Odyssey just looked at Noire like she was batshit crazy.

"What?" Noire said in confusion.

"Are you nuts, were you planning on taking on an Ancient Freaking Dragon by yourself!"

"Heh, I can handle myself just fine."

Odyssey facepalmed and said, "I would hope so..."

-X125X-

As the two reached the site where the Ancient Dragon was they pulled out their weapons. Noire of course had her regular sword and Odyssey was still lugging around his heavy ass magic weapon, aka the zeusaphone.

"Hm, hopefully this one will give me a challenge." Noire said.

"I wouldn't get so cocky 'Nowa'"

Noire's cheeks began to tinge red as she said, "Wha- don't call me that, it's stupid!"

"Whatever the Ancient Dragon has already noticed us because of your yelling, just get ready to fight."

Noire immediately got herself into a ready stance and shouted, "Lace Ribbons!"

She immediately pulled off a twelve-hit combo on the ancient dragon, but it didn't seem very phased by the attack.

"Alright, it's my turn now!" Odyssey took in a deep breath, "Thunderstorm!"

As Odyssey said that a swath of lightning came out of his weapon and pelted the Ancient Dragon, but again it was quite unphased.

The dragon reared it's head back and breathed a mighty swath of flames at the duo who quickly dodged out of the way in two separate directions.

"Well then, this is going easier then I thought." Immediately after saying that Odyssey shut his mouth, he had probably jinxed himself, that and getting cocky when a fight's just starting is a recipe for disaster just waiting to happen.

"Hey, Noire, I have an idea but I need your help."

"What is it, we're in the middle of a fight if you hadn't figured that out!"

"Listen, we should do a combination attack and see if that doesn't phase it a bit more than just rushi-" before Odyssey could finish his sentence the dragon swung it's claws at him and he just barely got out of the way.

Once he was out of the way he saw a brilliant light envelop Noire as she said, "I think this is a better idea than whatever you had."

"Wait, wait, wait, you're Lady Black Heart?"

"I guess it would be a surprise for someone who's never seen me in my regular form before" she continued on, "Anyways, let's just defeat this dragon before he gets bored of us and attacks someone else."

"Agreed."

Odyssey took a deep breath and began to use another skill, "Lightning Crusade!"

This time he shot three direct lightning bolts at the Ancient Dragon before he began charging a much more powerful lightning bolt.

"Noire, can you keep me covered while I charge up this shot, it takes a while to charge this up and I don't want to waste SP if the dragon tries to interrupt me."

"Fine, I'll keep it occupied for a bit."

"Thanks."

Noire slashed at the dragons scaly legs trying to keep it more interested on the 'ant' attacking its legs to prevent any aggro going to Odyssey. However, Noire was also getting a decent bit of damage in now that she had transformed, after all, it did boost her stats.

"Okay, I've got it charged try to get out of the way!" he finally finished the charge and shouted, "Energy Sphere!".

A gigantic ball of bluish purple plasma was launched at the scaly beast and it pushed it back around fifty feet.

"It doesn't seem like it was enough, Odyssey."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." He expelled some air before breathing in again and continued, "Why don't you see if you can't damage it anymore?"

"Fine, I'll finish this then."

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" Noire shouted as she cut the dragon to pieces.

As the dragon turned into data like any other monster Odyssey wiped the sweat from his forehead and said, "I feel like that fight was way too long to be entertaining for the peopple reading this."

Noire just ignored his comment.

-X125X-

After the two had turned in the quest Noire said to Odyssey,

"Can you come to the basilicom later, I might need your help with something."

Odyssey muttered to himself, "Jeez, only the second chapter and we already have thrown half the original plot away."

Hey, I heard that!

"Oh, shut up!"

-X125X-

Later on Odyssey went to the basilicom as instructed and just barely managed to get by the guards who seemingly had a problem with anyone even entering the basilicom as if something shady was going down. Of cours there was something shady going down, but Odyssey had no clue at the time.

Eventually he found Noire and looked at her, he had never noticed before but her raven black hair actually looked like it was really tooken care of along with her clothes and everything.

Before he coud speak up or anything Noire noticed him, "Don't just stare at me, come in, I know I look beautiful but we have some important business." Before Odyssey could even open his mouth she continued talking, "But first, can I get you to try on something for me?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Great! Not that I really care or anything though." That's when it hit Odyssey that Noire was the biggest tsundere around.

Noire quickly went into what Odyssey could only assume was her room and waited a bit before she came out with something that looked like it was designed for him.

In the bag she had carried out of the room there was a black T-Shirt with a grey lightining bolt on it, along with a pair of grey denim jeans that had electrical tape around the legs in a sort of design, there were some plain black shoes to go along with it. She also had a bucket of water in her other hand which she tossed at Odyssey, removing the purple hair dye from the highlights in his hair leaving it all natural.

"Here, now that you don't have that ugly lilac purple in your hair try these clothes on!"

"Okay." That's all he said, clearly pissed that he had just gotten soaked.

He quickly dried off with a towel from his 'hammerspace' and then tried on the new clothes (in a seperate room of course). He looked in the mirror at his new attire which seemingly gave him a bit more of a professional air to boot.

As he came out of the room that he had changed inside of Noire pulled up a chair for him to sit on, "Anyways let's get to business. So if you don't know already there is a parliamental side to the Lastation basilicom and not just the side where most people come to put faith in me. Anyways, the parliament has been getting out of hand as of late and with Avenir taking over most of the population now I have no power anymore, I now basically sit around like a wallflower unless I can sneak out."

Odyssey just nodded to say he understood what was going on so far.

"So, I want you to help me take down Avenir so that I can regain control of my Basilicom."

"Seems fair, I mean you did make that outfit as well as the fact that I wouldn't have beaten that Ancient Dragon by myself, I guess it would be fair to say that I can help you."

Noire went a bit more into depth about Avenir and what they've done so far before asking him a strange question, "You don't happen to have anywhere to stay at the moment do you?"

Odyssey sighed and said, "No, I unfortunately do not."

"Then why don't you stay here for the night, but tommorow you'll have to look for someplace to stay okay."

"Sure, atleast I don't have to panic about not having somewhere to stay at this point."

-X125X-

After Odyssey woke up he left the basilicom like he had been instructed by Noire and decided to get straight to seeing what he could find out about Avenir. However, he did not expect to find himself wandering back to the teleportation gate where he had found himself at the start of his adventure in Lastation.

Just as he was about to walk away he noticed Neptune, Compa, and some other girl materialize in front of him.

Neptune quickly noticed him and said, "You ditched us buster! You do know that there's a no leaving the party rule"

Odyssey quickly responded saying, "First off, I'm pretty sure there is no such rule, and secondly, who said I was ever a part of your party."

"Well, the plot did of course!"

"Neptune, why must you break the fourth wall so often."

"Hey, you've already broken it several times in the last two chapters, even just while thinking!"

"You win..." Odyssey sighed, he was going to have to get used to the tiny lilac-haired girl stealing his thunder all the time.

-X125X-

After Odyssey filled in the three girls about what was going on, as well as learning that the new girl was named IF, they decided to do a couple of hunt quests before turning in for the day at a motel with a steampunk motif.

-X125X-

After a few more days of doing hunt and fetch quests the group of four was on there way for a rather peculiar quest titled, 'Save my Factory'. As the four showed up to the factory a blue haired girl exited the factory and waved them over.

They walked right over and the girl immediately introduced herself, "Hi there, the name's Chian, anyways, I need help with the expo that's going on this year, it's on weapons but I'm missing a few materials, the materials I need are dropped by a certain monster, it looks like a pheonix. Before I keep talking why don't you come on in, it get's boring in here."

Once the four entered the factory with Chian they introduced themselves.

"Hm, you guys don't look like you can really put up a fight against the monster I described"

Odyssey spoke up, "I defeated an Ancient Dragon a couple of days ago if that helps."

IF then said, "I can vouch that the other two can fight, they are surprisingly stronger than they look, but I'm not too sure about him."

Chian pondered about something for a second before saying, "Ok, I'll let you go on this quest but if it get's too dangerous I want you to pull out, k?"

Compa thanked Chian saying, "Thanks, Ms Chian, we'll make sure to get those items as soon as possible."

Neptune shouted, "No, Compa, you're supposed to say 'lickety-split!'"

-X125X-

After everything settled down the four headed off to a wide open field full of all kinds of monsters.

Odyssey piped up saying, "Oh, hey! This is the place where I killed the Ancient Dragon!"

The group slaughtered any monsters that came near them in mere moments as four people was a lot more powerful than three people would've been at this point (screw the games three character party logic :P)

"Hm, is it just me or are the enemies just a bit weaker than they should be?" IF thought out loud.

Odyssey responded saying, "Meh, don't know. Don't care. I mean, why should I, weaker enemies means we'll have an easier time."

IF replied back saying, "Yeah true, but something is just unnerving about it."

"I'd say it means we're about to find the boss monster!" Neptune shouted to the heavens.

Odyssey rubbed his ears and said, "Geez, that was loud Neptune, that hurt my ears."

-X125X-

 **Well, I guess that's that chapter, I hope you enjoyed, I had a fun time writing this**!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Everybody, Bropower125 here, welcome to chapter 2 (or 3) and before we begin I just wanna mention that I do have guest reviewing on so if you want to leave a review anyone can,**

 **I tend to always try to answer reviews (Though I sort of indirectly answered the first review on this fic). If guests do review or someone asks an interesting review (or they have private messaging off) I will answer their review in the space that my authors note takes up because I rather like hearing what my viewers(blame youtube for me calling you guys that) or readers have to say. I'm all ears. though remember don't be all flamy, well I do enjoy constructive criticism I do not enjoy pointless flaming.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Neptunia or anything else like that.**

* * *

 **Anyways this is more of a filler chapter but it does have some things in the ways of plot advancement, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After Neptune had talked about the 'boss flag', a boss monster showed up, coincidentally, it happened to be the monster they needed to defeat.

"Really, of course it would show up now that Neptune has pointed it out…" Odyssey facepalmed after stating his opinion.

"Whatever, let's just beat this thing and get it over with" IF stated.

"I'm gonna show everyone that the boss monster is a filthy casual!" Neptune shouted, pulling out a bag of doritos and a liter of mountain dew.

Compa simply remained silent until Neptune spoke up and said, "Compa, aren't you going to say something, all of us have to say some cliched line you know!"

And there's Neptune's fourth wall breakage.

"Oh, okay, you're going down Mr Monster" Compa said to satiate Neptune's thirst for stupid jokes that somehow still stayed in character.

All that could be heard for the next three minutes was Neptune and Odyssey giving a slow clap.

The phoenix quickly got bored of sitting around and rushed at Neptune. Neptune just barely got out of the way in time before it was on her tail again.

"Can somebody get this thing offa' me? I'm too young to die!" Neptune shouted as the boss monster chased her in circles.

"As much as I'd like to see Neptune get chased by a monster she's our heaviest hitter and we should probably rescue her, IF can I get you to help me attack it?"

"Sure Odyssey, but what do you have in mind?"

"I was just planning on attacking it until we pull aggro from Neptune onto us."

"That's rather simple."

"True."

Compa looked at them and said, "What about me guys?"

Odyssey turned to Compa and said, "Just keep us healed, 'kay."

Compa seemed a little upset that she wouldn't be dealing any direct damage.

Odyssey quickly got closer to the Phoenix and shot a quick zap of electricity at the Phoenix but missed and hit Neptune.

"Hey! Don't aim for me! Aim for it!"

IF ran at the Phoenix and slashed it using her qatars which gained it's aggro causing it to change directions and try to attack IF but before it could do so Neptune shouted, "Cross Combination!"

She then pulled of her regular combo of attacks from the skill and dealt some good damage to the Phoenix making turn back around to her.

Again before it could attack anyone Odyssey zapped it with lightning and caused it to fall to the ground as the lightning coursed through it's wings stopping it from flapping them.

"Ha, that oughta turn the tides in our favor! Neptune, IF, try to cut off it's wings!"

IF replied saying, "On it!" and Neptune also replied saying, "I'm on it like white on rice!"

The two both attacked it's wings but were surprised when they found out it's wings were more durable than they thought. This resulted in the phoenix getting a chance to attack them and launch them back.

"Dammit! Are you guys okay?"

The attack had done a number on both Neptune and IF and it would take Compa a while to heal both of them.

IF replied to Odyssey, "Well, you might need to handle the thing on your own for a bit, but we should be back in the fight soon if it doesn't keep targeting us."

Odyssey used this small piece of information and decided to do exactly what he should do, pull aggro from the other three party members and fight the phoenix on his own until the rest of the party was ready.

"Lightning Crusade!" Odyssey said as he launched a torrent of lightning bolts at the phoenix, however instead of finishing the skill he let the Phoenix come after him, using a charged shot would not have been smart in a one on one fight anyways.

The phoenix charged at him and it was all he could do to put his instrument in front of him to block the attack. As soon as it let up he pulled the instrument out of his way not expecting that it would go straight for another attack as soon as he let his guard down and got severely punished by that. It flew beak first at him puncturing his stomach a bit and sending him flying into a nearby cliff.

"Damnit, it's not supposed to end this way." Odyssey said with a bit of difficulty due to the immense pain in his stomach area.

"Compa, get the other two healed up quick, don't worry about me until you've got them ready to fight again…"

Compa looked at him a bit seriously and said, "Are you sure, that looks pretty painful."

"Yes, I'm sure, it'll be easier to heal me anyways if I don't have it's aggro."

Odyssey kept zapping the fire-bird with his weapon from a good distance but it was slowly closing in.

That's when Neptune and IF quickly got back up and slashed at it's oddly unprotected neck beheading it.

"Phew, that was close, we almost had Odyssey spaghetti!" Neptune teased.

"Now's not the time for a joke Neptune, I sort of have a stomach puncture."

Compa was about to start tending to Odyssey's wounds when he said, "First put down that giant ass syringe, that things not going anywhere near me."

Compa complied and started patching up his wounds. He was damned if he let that huge ass syringe near him, it's the thing of nightmares for everyone, he had already had nightmares of Compa slowly taking all the blood out of his body with a creepy smile to boot.

Just as Compa finished patching up Odyssey, Lady Black Heart showed up with her sword drawn.

She saw Compa patching Odyssey up and totally misinterpreted it as her attacking him.

"What are you doing to Odyssey! Get away from him" She shouted as she swung her sword at Compa causing her to jump away. In response Neptune transformed and quickly slashed at Noire, who in response clashed her sword against Neptune's putting them at a stalemate.

"Who are you and what do you want with Odyssey?" The now transformed Neptune said after Noire jumped back ending the clash of swords.

"I'm not telling!" She said, a bit of arrogance in her voice.

"Then eat this!" IF yelled and attempted to attack Noire but was simply batted away by her.

Compa just stood there looking frightened, the sword had come so close to injuring her.

Neptune and IF performed a joint attack catching Black Heart off guard and causing her to get a small cut on her cheek from IF and Neptune's pincer attack.

Using Noire's surprise to their advantage the two kept on attacking Noire until she looked like she was getting tired.

"No, I lost. How could I!" Noire sounded upset.

"Whatever, I won't leave a friend behind" she said as she grabbed Odyssey and booked it.

As soon as she felt safe she transformed back to her regular form and set Odyssey down.

"Are you okay? What were they doing to you?"

"Well, we were trying to beat a phoenix and they were patching me up after the fight."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Whatever, I guess, it's the past now."

"I guess, and a-also, don't think I rescued you because I wanted to o-or anything! It was just in my favor at the time! Yeah, that's it…yeah."

"Okay, well anyways you don't look like you're in any condition to walk so I'll walk you over to the basilicom."

Noire blushed even more so than when she was being the tsun she is, "Wait, **carry** me? Won't people misinterpret it?" She started blushing even more.

"Would you rather walk while looking like a cat's scratching post?"

Noire sighed, "Fine."

Odyssey picked Noire up and put her in a princess carry before walking towards the basilicom.

* * *

As soon as Odyssey has gotten to the entrance to Noire's room he let her down and she walked into her room. Once the door was closed he leaned on it and wiped the sweat off of his forehead, Noire may not look like it but she was heavy.

After a minute or two of leaning on the door to catch his breath Odyssey was surprised when Noire opened the door and he fell straight backwards. He was lucky she had caught him he had been **this** close to falling straight down and getting a panty shot, that and a nice red hand mark had it actually happened. Believe it or not, in a world where pretty much anyone of any significance was a girl, Odyssey was not a pervert. Not of any kind.

"Why were you leaning on the door? Were you trying to get hurt?" Noire asked seemingly a bit upset.

"No, I was just a bit tired from all the fighting back at the 'phoenix disaster zone'" Odyssey wasn't about to mention that she was heavy, that would just get him in shit.

Noire giggled, she liked the way Odyssey would speak from time to time, though she had no clue why, and she definitely would never admit it.

After that little incident was done, Noire went to sleep in her room, and Odyssey just slept on a couch.

* * *

In the morning, Neptune, Compa and IF went to the basilicom and saw the guards at the front.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The guards asked as Neptune and co walked up to the entrance to the basilicom.

The group explained who they were and then IF said why they were there, "Sir, we would like to see Lady Black Heart, one of our friends went missing and she might be able to help us."

"Hm, I'll see if she agrees."

IF wiped her forehead of sweat, she was worried that Avenir had already completely taken over the basilicom.

The guard came back out, "She say's you can go in, just don't wander around too much okay. We have our eyes on you."

IF responded saying, "Fair enough." Before walking into the basilicom with Neptune and Compa.

Once they reached the area where Noire was they were surprised to see Odyssey.

"Wait a minute, Odyssey how can you be here? We saw some flying girl grab you!" IF said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Simple, the girl that 'grabbed' me was Lady Black Heart here" Odyssey replied happy to see that they hadn't drawn out their weapons upon saying that.

"Wait, so why would Lady Black Heart grab you and run from us?"

"Excuse me, I'm right here!" There was a bit of anger in Noire's voice.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, I guess." There was not a hint of remorse in IF's voice.

"Well, anyways, before anymore sparks show up in between both of your eyes, Noire misunderstood and thought you guys were attacking me."

Neptune shouted, "I don't believe you, who's to say you don't have that syndrome that causes people to side with their captors!"

Compa answered Neptune saying, "It's Stockholm Syndrome, Nep-Nep, and he doesn't have any of the signs of it."

"Oh" Neptune shut up for a bit after that.

"Anyways, Noire here asked me to help deal with Avenir before they get any more out of hand than they already are.

"Well then we should help her!" Compa said, her eyes sparkling more than any glitter ever could.

As everyone settled down in the basilicom and sat down the day was already over.

"Geez, I was so unproductive today." Noire complained.

"I know right?" Odyssey replied, he wished he could have at least done a few quests but IF and Compa were so obsessed with the CPU (Compa was more obsessed with her anatomy) that they took all day asking questions and annoying her **and** Odyssey was annoyed from this too. She's a CPU not an alien for christ's sake, her anatomy was no different from anyone else's as far as he knew, and no CPU was willing to get their body dissected, especially since they never really got sick unless they did something really stupid, like eating rotten pudding (looking at you Neptune).

* * *

After all the commotion had died down from Compa asking about the CPU's anatomy (for whatever weird reason) and IF asking about her work and all that it was too late to even do a quick fetch quest. Rather everyone holed up in the Basilicom until morning.

"So, what should we do now?" Odyssey asked.

"I say we put the screws to Avenir right now!" Neptune shouted.

"I doubt whatever your idea is that it's legal, Neptune" IF interjected.

"Aww, you're no fun IF." Neptune pouted.

"Well one of us has to keep us within the realm of sanity." IF responded.

"Why don't we just take a quest from Avenir and see if we can't find them doing anything a little less than legal?"

"That could work, I can't believe we never thought of that Odyssey." IF said, a little surprised by Odyssey's idea, and how she had never thought of it up until now.

"Well then, let's get going guys!"

* * *

As soon as the crew had found Avenir's quest location they were surprised to see the head of Avenir show up with several armed guards. There were at least twenty or thirty men all standing behind Singe with semi-automatic rifles in hand.

"So, you're the people Lady Black Heart ordered to remove us?" Singe asked with an calm analytic voice, almost like he had done this a few times.

"And if we are?" IF responded.

Singe looked straight at IF and saw just the slightest bit of worry in her eyes.

"Men, get them!" Singe ordered.

* * *

 **Well, that wraps up this chapter guys, I hope to have another one up sometime this week as long as everything goes according to plan.**

 **Anyways, I just got the deluxe dlc for Re;Birth 3 and I noticed that some music that was in Hyperdevotion Noire was in there as well. All in all, there's some pretty good music from the games in there (though at the same time you get all of the music from the first game as well, and I didn't recognize one of the songs I was hoping would be in there from one of the past games, but maybe it's in there and I just didn't notice yet.**

 **On a side note I got Facerig and the Live2D module (They're on sale for Halloween) and I was wondering if anyone wanted to try making a facerig thing for Odyssey. It's up to you guys if you want to make something like that, I mean I can draw but never good enough for something like that, I'm still learning on how to draw anime people.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys like the cliffhanger, I know their annoying but they keep you guys interested.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey, Everybody, again, Bropower125 here, I literally started writing this the second I uploaded Chapter 2 (or 3 if you count the prologue as a chapter) Now believe it or not I write this on my phone now (using a bluetooth keyboard) my first reason for doing so is because I can write in this at any moment and don't have to feel as bored (which allows me to get through boring ass lunch periods at school) as well as seemingly making me rush less which is something I desperately needed. Mainly because if you check my other ten fanfics they are all supremely fucking rushed and look like shit, and I don't like that, anything that can give me an edge is something I will use (as long as it doesn't make me come off as a supreme douche)**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia, if I did I would fix all of the glitches in the steam ports because those things really freaking bother me, as well as fire half the coding team because they obviously don't know how to port to the pc. (And I've played all of these on the pc, and believe it or not re;birth 3 and re;birth 1 run ten times faster on my pc than re;birth 2 does, like legit, I get maybe 20 fps in re;birth 3, 25 in re;birth 1 and like 2 in re;birth 2, hence I've never really played too far into re;birth 2, though some dungeons run so much better than the first dungeon ever did in it)**

 **-X125X-**

 **I actually need a little help with Odyssey's personality, as it's sort of like a blank slate at the moment. I tried some half-baked attempts at seeing if I could get his character to get angry easily but it just didn't come out right to me. If any of you guys have suggestions for some sort of personality trait/quirk for him let me know, I read all of my reviews. Also, please people, feel free to leave a review or favorite or follow, if you do it helps me stay interested in writing and all that.**

 **-X125X-**

"Get them men!" Singe ordered his armed guards.

"Huh? I don't remember this being part of the original plot!" Neptune shouted.

"I know it wasn't!" Odyssey shouted before continuing saying, "Compa, IF, get out of here, I don't want you girls to get hurt, especially since you're just working for peace."

"And why should we leave, you're obviously outnumbered and outmatched." IF yelled back.

"Because there's no way we could win either way and I don't want you guys to get hurt, I know I might not always be the most serious but I can be and I am now."

"Fine, but if it get's too tough you better run too!" IF said before leaving to ensure her safety.

"I don't think I'll have the option to run even if I wanted to" Odyssey muttered to himself.

Knowing he would need an attack that would have high crowd control, Odyssey picked a skill from his currently known skills and used it.

"Ten Year Lightning!"

Clouds began to roll around the already pretty black sky from all the smoke and rain began to pour down. As all of this was happening Neptune sliced up a few of their attackers, no need to hold back as they were being attacked quite illegally already. After the clouds had rained water on the enemies (making their aim difficult from a loss of traction on the mud) thunder could be heard coming from the clouds and mere seconds later several lightning strikes came from the sky directly hitting several enemies and turning them to mere ash.

"If you're not playing around then neither will I!" Odyssey shouted before summoning an even stronger attack.

"Hundred-Year Lightning!" Odyssey shouted out.

The clouds in the sky got even darker than they already were and the rain got heavier. Mere seconds later around thirty lightning bolts rained down from the heavens most of them hitting their targets turning them to ash.

All that remained was four or five more guards who were easily dispatched by Neptune before they could even recollect their bearings from all the electricity that just pumped the earth with electricity (though in reality lightning travels up from the earth and into the clouds, y'know science and all that.)

-X125X-

Now that all the armed guards were dealt with, both Neptune and Odyssey had to go and find IF and Compa so that they could help them find and apprehend Singe. (Pronounced as Sawnjay if you need help.)

After hours of searching the two finally found Compa and IF.

"So, you two actually made it out of there alive." IF commented.

"It was all thanks to Odyssey! He used these skills that were really good with crowd control!" Neptune complemented Odyssey and his skills.

"Thanks, I guess…" Odyssey blushed a little at the complement.

Once everyone was prepared to find and capture Singe, the now re-united group of four went on their way to the Avenir headquarters to see if Singe would hole up in there.

-X125X-

As they expected Avenir was on a full defensive mode with a plethora of robots guarding the doors as well as a few armed guards here and there.

"Guy's, I'll distract everything, you just go in and find Singe, also try not to get captured, I don't want to have to bust you out." Odyssey said like he was one of those characters from an action movie.

IF looked at Odyssey and said, "Fine, we'll go and find him, but you better not die on us, you hear me." A smirk formed on her face, she knew better than to doubt the lightning wielding mage.

The three ran into Avenir's building leaving Odyssey behind as he started attacking the robots as well as a few guards who had been on patrol at the time.

-X125X-

The three walked through Avenir's halls slowly taking out the guards as they came, the red alert alarm already having been going off for a while.

"Still no sign of his lair." IF grunted out in annoyance.

Compa had been stopping every so often to bandage up the guards that the other two had beaten senseless because she wanted to help people rather than hurt them.

Neptune kept kicking down doors yelling, "Aha" every time she would kick one down and then promptly saying, "Aw" when she found no one in them.

An hour passed before they finally found a wide open area inside of the factory.

A jukebox was in the corner playing some 'smooth jazz'.

"Heh, it's about time you found your way in here, too bad it will mean your demise." Singe said very calmly.

"Pumpking! I choose you!" He said as a giant pumpkin themed robot lumbered out from a gate that had just opened on the opposite end from the three heroines.

The "Pumpking" had a giant orange metal pumpkin for a head with a ghastly yellow glow coming from inside of it. It had a giant steel torso with arms and no legs, rather than having those legs, it floated in the air, and it moved at a quick pace too. In it's arms it held two beam scythes with a yellow glow to them. It also had moss hanging from it at every opportunity.

"Hah, you think something like that will stop the Wind Walker!" IF shouted, clearly referencing LoZ and showing off her chuunibyou side well pulling out her qatars.

Neptune pulled out her Katana and simply transformed saying, "I'm getting really serious now!"

Compa just sorta stood there and prepared some bandages in case things went awry.

The Pumpking bot dashed straight at them.

-X125X-

Odyssey kept smashing the robots to bits, rather than use his electric magic which would do pretty much nothing against robots he used his weapon as a club, as it was more than large enough to be used like so.

"Heh, if this keeps up I won't be able to take out all of these damn bots. What were they called again? I think it they're tinkertoys."

After just a bit more of swinging his weapon like a big club Odyssey fell down. He couldn't swing that around for even a second more, he just didn't have a high enough strength stat to do so.

Just as a monster was about to slice him to pieces a certain tsundere CPU's sword clashed with the robots chainsaw arm.

"Giving up already?" Noire asked with more than just a bit of arrogance in her tone. After saying that she tossed him a Strength Up Z. It's a powerful STR boosting item which only lasts for one fight but is great if your team doesn't have any stat boosting moves.

After downing the power boosting drink Odyssey stood back up and swung his weapon with more strength than he ever had had before. He smashed the bots to pieces in seconds while Noire slashed up the rest.

After the bots were dealt with, Odyssey and Noire exchanged a glance before Noire picked up Odyssey and flew straight into the enemy's evil lair and ending up right where the fight was taking place.

-X125X-

-5 Minutes Earlier-

The Pumpking shot tons of scythe beams at the three heroines dealing massive damage with every attack.

"Tch. It seems I won't be able to maintain this form much longer if this keeps up." Neptune, in her CPU form said before blocking another one of the pumpkings head on attacks.

Compa prepared to heal Neptune but was surprised when she saw Neptune get directly launched into the wall by the bots attack forcing her to revert into her regular form.

Compa looked towards IF only to find Singe holding a gun straight at her head.

A powerful quake went straight through the facility's walls sending Singe's aim way off making him miss his shot. After the quake had ended there was a big hole in the walls where the quake had originated and there stood both Odyssey and Noire.

"Heh, Singe, is a reference to Terraria the best you could do?" Odyssey asked with enough arrogance in his voice to put Black Heart to shame.

"Hey, I heard that!" Noire said, more than a little peeved off by the authors comment.

Nonetheless, the Pumpking bot switched targets leaving Compa alone and safe, and targeting Noire first.

Compa went straight over to Singe and slapped him so hard in the face that he was immediately knocked out and was even launched a little ways.

"Note to self, never piss off Compa." Odyssey muttered out loud.

Noire's sword directly clashed with the Pumpkings giant scythes leaving it wide open for a surprise attack by Odyssey.

"Take… This!" Odyssey shouted swinging his zeusaphone straight at the main body of the Pumpking denting it and sending it flying back.

Singe got back up and looked at the Pumpking, it was supposed to be invincible and yet he had just seen the brown haired lightning mage put a big dent in it's body.

Odyssey went for a follow up and whacked it again this time on one of it's arms taking off the whole arm leaving it with only one scythe remaining.

Singe seemingly looked like he was about to cry as he yelled out, "No! My beautiful creation! How?"

Noire slashed at it's head and sliced that pumpkin head in two. The Pumpking short circuited and slowly floated to the ground before bursting into flames.

"Nooooooo!" Singe yelled out before slowly crying out in sorrow. IF and Neptune finally felt good enough to stand up again. As IF approached Singe she held out a gun as well as a set of cuffs. She slowly put Singe's wrists in the cuffs before quickly dragging him to a police station.

"Well, that was interesting." Odyssey said before blacking out, he had been borrowing the strength of the strength booster up until that point and it had just run out.

-X125X-

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter, I just wanted to get the Halloween special out and all that. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody, Bropower125 here. Welcome to Chapter 4 of Awoken. Now I want to know if you guys want me to do any omakes because I have a few ideas for those if you guys want me to do those. Anyways, besides that, again please review if you can, it helps me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, and it makes an entire difference from a mediocre story and a good one.**

 **-X125X-**

 **I am so normal it's boring, even to me...**

 **-X125X-**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Neptunia**

 **-X125X-**

As Odyssey came to he found himself back at Compa's place in Planeptune. He quickly got out of the bed Compa had put him in and got out of that cursed heart filled room. It was too girly for his tastes, not that girlyness was a bad thing, there was just a certain limit and Compa had gone ten times further than any sane person would have gone with it.

As Odyssey walked into the living room and sat at the table he was greeted by Noire, Neptune, Compa and IF.

"So, what's our plan of action now?"

Compa looked Odyssey straight in the eyes and said in a grave tone, "You've been working too hard, you need to rest or you'll pass out again like you did at the factory."

Odyssey snorted before saying, "Well, it's not everyday I wield my weapon and swing it around like a giant club, nor do I normally have to use a strength booster."

"That's still no excuse for over-exerting yourself!" Compa shouted at Odyssey getting a scared response from him. He did not want to piss off Compa.

"Fine. I'll relax, but only for a day." Odyssey sighed.

"A week or you get a shot." Compa said with a stern tone.

If there was one thing Odyssey feared more than Compa it was her giant-ass syringe. That syringe was the thing of nightmares. As afraid of needles as Odyssey was this thing was basically turning needles into a new phobia of his.

"Okay, Okay. I get it." Odyssey said in the most serious tone ever, as well as the fact that he literally did a salute like a soldier would and sat straight up. Even his hair had decided it would be more serious and shot straight up.

Once Compa's mood seemingly got better as she began to smile at him he started to slouch again and his hair went back to it's regular formation.

"So, uh, what can I do if I basically can't work for a week?"

"Well, you could play video games."

"Hm, No. I'm pretty sure existing in a videogame is enough."

Compa pulled out her syringe and asked, "Hm, what was that?"

"Nothing. Nevermind." Odyssey immediately went to pretending he had never said anything about video games.

"Video Games sound perfect, I was just saying how good they were." Odyssey said trying to make sure Compa didn't poke him with his new phobia.

-X125X-

As soon as the whole needle incident died down Odyssey went into a different room which he had seen Neptune walk into and wasn't too surprised when he saw a TV hooked up to a bunch of different game consoles in there along with the aforementioned CPU herself.

"Hey." Odyssey said nonchalantly.

"Is there something you need?" Neptune responded wondering why Odyssey came in the room and literally only said 'hey'.

"I was just saying hi, it's just my way of saying it." Odyssey said, like it had happened to him many a time before, which it had.

"So, then why did you come in here?" Neptune said, clearly more focused on her game than him.

"Well, do you want to, I dunno? Play a co-op game?"

"Oh like five swords adventures?" Neptune said beaming with a bit of delight.

"I'm pretty sure it's four swords, and sure why the heck not." Odyssey said, if there was one multiplayer game he had ever enjoyed playing with other people it was four swords. Mind you the people he would generally play with would whine because he always knew where the force gems would land but he was sure that Neptune would either suck it up or keep playing until she could beat him. He just wasn't sure if he wanted to play that long.

Several hours later Odyssey set down the gameboy he had been using to play the game, it was of course hooked up to the Lowee Gamecube that the disc had been placed in but that was besides the point. He let out a big yawn as it was already approaching seven or eight at night.

"Neptune we've gone through the entire game seven or eight times already and you haven't been able to beat me. I just wanna sleep."

"Are you too afraid? Are you gonna cry because you can't stay up as late as me?" Neptune teased Odyssey.

"Okay, first off. I can stay up as late as I want normally but I'm more afraid of Compa than your less than meager skills at this game. And secondly you're on. You'll regret the day you decided to challenge me." Odyssey said before drinking an entire can of Nep Bull all at once.

An hour later Neptune fell asleep.

Odyssey looked at the snoring girl who was resting her head on his lap before he said, "Lightweight. I know how to control my breathing patterns, even if I was tired I can stay up infinitely as long as I don't pass out." he breathed in trying to stay awake himself, playing video games with Neptune was more tiring than work. "I told her I wouldn't lose."

He slowly got up and lumbered off to his designated room, quickly dozing off to sleep, or rather that would be what happened if it weren't for the fact that every time he entered a bed he would usually go on his phone for a couple of hours so he just sorta laid there, restlessly turning every once and awhile.

Eventually he fell asleep.

-X125X-

As Odyssey woke up feeling even more tired and shit-like than when he had woken up after passing out he groggily said, "Did anyone get the number of that fighter jet?"

As he slowly came too he heard several giggles around him and was surprised to see both Neptune and IF hanging out in his room.

"Just how late were you up last night? I swear I woke up just from how much you moved around last night, I'm amazed you didn't roll out of bed." IF said, breathing in before continuing, "Also, number of what fighter jet?" she giggled a little bit more as she finished her sentence.

"First off, the fighter jet that hit me last night obviously, there's no way I could feel this bad after getting even the slightest bit of sleep otherwise." Odyssey said, not even realizing he was just that tired, he then continued saying, "I was probably up until around one or two, and I never roll out of bed."

IF laughed a bit more before saying, "There was no fighter jet, you just played too many video games with Neptune." She turned to Neptune and whispered something in her ear.

Neptune looked Odyssey in the eyes before saying, "I'm sorry I stroked your ego a bit too much-"

IF interrupted Neptune saying, "Hey, I told you to apologize not take a shot at him!"

Odyssey now more awake took a shot at Neptune himself, "Yeah apologize or you'll be singing a different tune. Most likely the FUBAR fanfare!" (FUBAR stands for fucked up beyond all recognition and was a military term at one point.)

"Okay. Okay, I'm sorry Odyssey, I promise not to keep you up so late when you're in a bad state again. I understand you need your rest and I won't do it again." Neptune had no intention in ever keeping this promise but she would atleast be back on 'Iffy's' good side again.

Odyssey didn't know anything about the search for the key fragments yet otherwise he would have mentioned that they never found one in Lastation.

-X125X-

After Odyssey got out of bed he decided now would be a good time to go shopping through Planeptune and see if he can't find any upgrades for his weapon.

Rather than directly buy new weapons, Odyssey buys weapon chips which increase the strength of his weapons as well as add different effects. That and it was pricy to buy zeusaphones.

As he walked through Planeptune he came across an armor store. Except unlike other stores this was one of those rare body armor stores which you can wear under clothes (or as clothes) so that you can still look fashionable while killing monsters. Odyssey went inside the store more than a little curious as he wasn't really wearing any armor. As he looked around he spotted something he really liked. It was a pair of 3D glasses which were designed to just loosely dangle off your face and give you a stupid 'ohmygawd' look to your face yet at the same time make you look really serious. Odyssey had always liked trying to be funny but up until recently he had never even thought he could make people laugh. He quickly bought the glasses and put them on.

"It's going to be really disorienting wearing these in a battle. Oh well." All the more reason to have bad aim and shock Neptune.

As Odyssey kept strolling through the streets of Planeptune he came across something even more interesting than the armor store.

"Wait, is that the fabled- Oh my god." Odyssey pulled the glasses off his face for a comedic effect. "It's a grocery store! Those are so rare nowadays. Most people just make food from monsters." Odyssey didn't really like some of the things that people made from monsters so he decided to stock up on regular food that any decent self-respecting person would eat.

-X125X-

 **This chapter is mainly to make up for my lack of three thousand words in last chapter (hence the same day upload)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody Bropower125 here, and just before I started writing this chapter, I received a PM from Some Random Tosser and it turned out he actually updated his fanfic! So I'll finally be back to reading that. Aside from that not much has transpired. Aside from accidentally leaving my bluetooth speaker on all day yesterday which is testament to me being supremely boring.**

 **Also the new characters in this chapter are from Hyperdevotion Noire. Honestly Noire being the main character wasn't even the peak of my delight from the game. Rather when I saw Ein Al I just knew I was going to have fun with the game. Though the first mission with Ein Al in it (the one where you have to kill more enemies than her) is a pain in the arse that requires way too much planning to be reasonable. Mainly because you actually have to send one character off to her side early to kill a flower monster just to win. It was around that point that I bought the OP weapons DLC for multiple characters and basically flipped a table saying "screw it, I don't like how grindy this is"**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Neptunia**

 **-X125X-**

Compa had decided to let Odyssey do a few light quests. So he was out killing things like dogoo's. At around lunch Compa, Odyssey, Neptune, and IF set up a little picnic spot.

Comp handed out a few sandwiches and without thinking Odyssey took a bite into the sandwich. As we all know Compa makes some great desserts but what Odyssey wasn't expecting that the butter would be substituted by dogoo gel.

As Odyssey let out a small, "urp." he quickly ran behind some bushes before spitting out the sandwich. Once he came back he grabbed some carrots from his hammerspace and ate those instead.

IF looked at Odyssey and asked, "What was all that about?"

"There was dogoo gel instead of butter in there." Odyssey replied in the gravest tone possible.

IF just shrugged and continued eating the sandwich.

Neptune spit out her food after hearing about the dogoo gel and simply just sat there until Compa and IF we're done eating.

After their little lunch break was over the four kept exterminating dogoos. Neptune and Odyssey were more focused on removing dogoo gel from Compa's inventory rather than actually kill Dogoo's though.

After the questing shenanigans had ended Odyssey went back out to Planeptune's shopping district where he came across someone who looked familiar.

As Odyssey looked closer at the person it wasn't who they were that was familiar, it was what they were wearing that made them look familiar.

The girl had brown hair that spiked at the end. A gold tiara was in her hair with a ruby in the center. She wore blue plate armor with a brown belt that had a silver badge crested in it. On one of her arms was a shield that had a likeness to a dogoo. All in all if you took a close look she personified the female hero from Dragon Quest.

The girl noticed Odyssey staring at her and walked over. She pulled out a gold sword and pointed it at him.

"What is it you want? Obviously you're an evil bad guy for staring at me so long!" The girl shouted. "Well, before you die just know that it was the 'legendary' hero Estelle who put you down!"

Estelle. Where had he heard of that name before. It took Odyssey a second but he realized Estelle was a general in Lastation's army. Lastation had always been on top over the years and had amassed many a general in it's time and Estelle was just one of them.

"Wait. What is a Lastation general doing in Planeptune?"

"Is that all you have to say before you die?" She questioned almost hoping that Odyssey would tell her about some legendary artifact.

"Um, well, I'm not evil." Odyssey stated.

"What? There has never been an important male protagonist ever! Are you trying to state that you're not an antagonist?" She questioned him, lowering her sword but keeping an eye on him still.

"Yes, why would I lie to you? Wouldn't the big baddie be able to get away from someone simply pointing a sword at them anyways?" Odyssey said, simply going along with her delusions of grandeur. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Lastation had a couple 'chuunibyou' generals if you paid attention. Estelle was the first one, Ein Al was the other one.

"Damnit, I was hoping you would tell me about some beyond 'legendary' artifact." Estelle seemed a little upset about what Odyssey had told her. She continued, "Wait! I know, we can find a 'legendary' artifact together!" Estelle exclaimed clearly happy with her idea.

Before Odyssey could even form a proper excuse she started dragging him and talking about how 'legendary' parties work almost like she was Neptune's alter ego. Which to be fair, she practically was.

After a while of talking about so-called 'legendary' things, Odyssey had formed a timer for when Estelle said legendary.

"And it's gonna be…" Estelle took a deep breath and paused trying to put suspense in the mood.

"Wait for it." Only for Odyssey to ruin it.

"Legendary!" Estelle finished.

After a small bit of awkward silence which left both 'legendary' party members blushing a bit because of their own stupidity Odyssey finally thought of something to say.

"So what is the 'legendary' item we need anyways?"

"Well," Before Odyssey knew it Estelle went on an extremely long speech about the item they were looking for. In short it was a new sword Estelle wanted that could only be crafted with the finest of australium. The swords name you ask? None other than the Eyelander. A possessed sword said to harvest the souls of those it kills and grants strength to it's user in return.

Now normally when Estelle looks for a 'legendary' item it only causes harm, but none would expect what would happen later in the chapter.

"So, to get this australium, what exactly do we need to kill?" Odyssey asked, more than a bit curious about the eyelander.

"Well, coincidentally it happens to drop from Ancient Dragons."

"Does it drop from anything else?"

Estelle beamed for whatever strange reason before saying, "Yeah, it also drops from these robots that come in giant waves and try to turn you into swiss cheese!".

"You know what, let's stick with the Ancient Dragons."

"Daww." Estelle sort of half-said in disappointment.

As they found the field where the Ancient Dragons lay, there was someone else there, who already happened to be killing some of the dragons.

"What!? Why is she here! That's so not fair! Come on 'legendary' partner! Let's take her down!" Estelle shouted more than loudly enough for their 'legendary' opponent to show up.

Their opponent had sea foam eyes, with a pair of swords as a tattoo under her left eye. On her right side of her stomach and her right leg where a bunch of tattoos that no one could properly describe. She had golden yellow hair with orange highlights and earrings that matched her eyes. She wore a red bikini top with a silver lining along with a bunny holding a gem in the center that matched her eyes and earrings. On her right arm was a bunch of black straps and on both of her hands were some grey gloves. On her upper left arm was an armor piece. She also wore a skirt that had the same motif as her top, except it had zippers every few inches. Lastly she had two belts on her left leg and wore red boots with more grey armor on their top.

If Odyssey was right with his guess than this was Ein Al. Which his guess was right judging by what Estelle said next.

"Ein, what are you doing here?"

"I'm just getting some australium from the Ancient Dragon's. Rather, what business do you have here?"

"I'm here to get Australium here too! You should leave!" Estelle said, blinded with fury that Ein had beat her to something again, mind you it was always a tie between them. However, something was here to be the judge of their debate this time. That 'thing' was Odyssey and by this point he could basically feel the amount of being helically wrapped around an axis (in other words, screwed) that he was about to be.

Estelle looked to Odyssey and said, "Tell her she can't have the shiny gold things!"

Right after that Ein Al looked over to Odyssey and said, "Please tell her that since I was here first that I should be allowed to have the australium gold."

Right about now Odyssey could feel a headache come on as they continously kept telling him to refuse the other's request. Eventually he got to the point where he couldn't stand there bickering and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

The two girls immediately shut their mouth. Almost no one had ever seen Odyssey mad and they were about to get it's full brunt.

"First off." Estelle tried to open her mouth to speak but she immediately closed it when Odyssey stopped talking and looked directly at her. In his eyes all you could see was the fiery pits of hell. "Both of **you**. Need. To. Stop. Bickering. Before. I. Punch. Someone."

As all this happened Odyssey began to glow a demonic red and his voice grew deeper and deeper to the point that he not only looked demonic but sounded like it too.

" **If you ever fight around me again.** " Odyssey didn't finish his sentence because at that point he had calmed down enough to think rationally again.

"Eh, you know what, nevermind. Estelle, just go. Okay, I'll meet up with you again back where we met when you were waving your golden sword around everywhere."

She looked down dejectedly and started walking back to Planeptune's shopping area where she could wait for her party member.

'Finally, a voice of reason, even if that voice also has delusions of grandeur.' Odyssey thought to himself.

Odyssey sighed before saying, "Do you want any help defeating those Ancient Dragons?"

Ein Al felt like she had won but didn't even pipe up about something like that in case the 'demon' inside him decided to wake up again and attack.

"No. I already have enough for one for both Estelle and I." Ein Al said, exuding much more maturity and seriousness than Estelle. In 'ahem' more ways than one.

As the two walked back to Planeptune's main shopping district Ein Al brought up something that had been bothering her. "Do you need any help with that demon inside of you?"

"What demon?" Odyssey asked not understanding that she was practically taking a shot at him.

"You know, the one that caused you to gain that berserk status and that red evil aura." Ein Al said matter-of-factly.

Odyssey looked Ein Al straight in the eyes using his most serious tone of voice before saying, "Would you mind saying that again?" with a grin that only the devil could recreate.

Ein Al became more than a little bit worried knowing that Odyssey's smile betrayed his true temper. "N-Nothing. I said, Nothing."

Odyssey seemingly calmed down and said, "That's good to hear, because I swear I heard you say something about me being angry for a second."

Ein Al felt a shiver run down her spine as she knew all too well that Odyssey knew exactly what she had said and was going to use it against her in some way. Probably through Estelle.

-X125X-

Once Odyssey and Ein Al had reached Planeptune's shopping district and met back up with Estelle it had begun to get quite late.

"You girls don't have anywhere to stay right now, do you?" Odyssey asked.

Both girls nodded their heads left and right so as to say 'no'. Though Estelle would've called it the 'legendary no' or maybe it was the 'epic no' who knew if she really watched Chuggaaconroy.

Sighing Odyssey said, "Come with me, I have somewhere you can stay for the night. Not sure if you'll be able to sleep on anything but the floor though."

They lagged behind Odyssey until he was out of earshot.

"We need to purge him of his demon." Estelle said.

Ein Al responded saying, "Ah, yes. I see it now. The Thousand Year Demon. Every thousand years it becomes unsealed and needs to be sealed up again."

The two were lucky they were out of earshot otherwise there would have been a very scared pair of RPG Gamesona's.

-X125X-

As the three reached Compa's house there seemed to be a bit of commotion going on.

"I don't care IF! I'll keep him up all night if I want!" That would be Neptune.

"You better not, if you do Compa won't give you any pudding." IF threatened.

"With the money we have I can just buy pudding!" Neptune yelled back.

As Odyssey walked in he had a red aura again. "What was that about wasting **our** money on pudding."

It was at this very moment that Neptune knew, she fucked up.

After a few moments big red letters that said 'Wasted' appeared on Neptune's 'screen'.

 **-X125X-**

 **I'm pretty sure this chapter deserves to be an Omake at this point but whatever. It work's just fine as an actual chapter as it never truly breaks canon. We just never truly saw Odyssey's angry side until now.**


	7. Omake 1

Welcome to Omake Number 1! Hope you guy's have fun. Anyways, this takes place as if we were just continuing the story. I've been hard pressed for ideas at the moment and because of that this is sort of like a failed chapter where I still wanted to give you guys something to read but at the same time not make you feel gypped because this chapter no real inspiration came to me. So treat it as you will. Honestly I don't care if you guys wanna hate me because you feel gypped. I just have no ideas at the moment and felt I still needed to get something out because I don't want you guys even more gypped.

Also, if anyone wants to request a fic, I'm willing to give some of your ideas a try. Has to be at least semi-original though(Apparently Google Docs doesn't like the word "though".) Y'know can't be writing a copy of someone else's fic, I do have a sense of fairness and decency.

Disclaimer:

As always, I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia, maybe if I ever get rich I'll buy it but I'm far from that

-X125X-

After the 'Neptune want's to buy pudding' incident, the group all went to sleep and in the morning it seemed as if Odyssey had never gotten angry in the first place.

Only five of the people in the group of seven could sit at the table to eat breakfast. At the very least Odyssey and Neptune knew that their breakfast was safe from Compa's odd lunch making behaviours. IF seemed fine with it either way.

Since only five people could sit Odyssey immediately said, "Yeah, I'll just eat at the couch, someone else can take my spot."

Noire saw Odyssey give up his spot and she immediately gave up her spot to get to know him in less of a work sense. She may be a loner, but she knew when she could atleast try to make friends. Of course she was sort of friends with Ein Al and Estelle as they were her generals but she had trouble admitting that.

As Noire sat beside Odyssey she cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"So…" Her voice sort of died away as she had no clue what to talk about that wasn't work related, especially since the things she did that weren't work related was limited to one thing. Cosplay. No way she was admitting that to someone who seemingly had no interest.

Odyssey seemingly picked up on her troubles and said, "Any new interesting games coming out on the Lastation Consoles?"

"Hm. Not really, though I'm not the best judge of that. N-Not that I would care or anything though!" Yeah, Noire, just keep telling yourself that. It's really obvious though. A big red blush formed on her face while she tried to hide her feelings for any other sentient life form on the planet. Or I should say 'landmasses'.

"Have you ever actually played a video game?" Odyssey asked, at this point he was quite sure she did play a lot of games but he was a bit absent-minded at the moment and didn't even notice her tsundere behaviours going rampant.

"Y-Yeah, of course I have!" Noire stuttered out still blushing. This was the farthest she had talked to someone while her tsundere mannerisms were going.

"Like what?" Odyssey said.

Noire started to think and her blush went away as she started talking about **all** of her favorite games. Hook line and sinker.

"Hm, so what's this Lastation All-Stars Game?" Odyssey said as one of the games she tried to skip past caught his attention.

"Well, it's actually kind of boring. Besides that it bombed because of Lowee's game that came out at the same time called Smash Bros." Noire started to feel more comfortable talking to Odyssey even forgetting to add that usual 'not like I care or anything' at the end.

Neptune watched from afar sort of half amazed at how casually Odyssey managed to make Noire talk simply by being half asleep.

The two talked for a little while longer causing their lily rank to go up by one.

-X125X-

After everyone had finished eating Ein Al grabbed Odyssey by the arm and pulled him outside of the cramped building.

"Hey. Why are you dragging me around?" Odyssey asked in slight confusion.

"Simply needed to get out of there." Ein Al replied with a bit of vagueness unlike her.

"Then why did you drag me along?" Odyssey asked a little more confused than before.

"Because, I have a surprise." Ein Al said, in admittedly the wrong tone of voice, leaving the wrong idea in Odyssey's head.

Once Ein Al got where she was going Odyssey facepalmed realizing how he had misinterpreted what Ein Al had said.

It was a cosplay store.

Odyssey had nothing against cosplay. He just sort of found it weird to even think of showing cosplay's off to anyone. Admittedly though he did have one or two that no one knew about. Especially since no one knew where he lived.

Ein Al dragged him around the store for a while.

"Nope. Nuh-uh. No that wouldn't work. Nah." She kept saying no as she looked at a bunch of different cosplays until she finally found the one she was looking for.

"Ah-ha!" It was almost as if a lightbulb went off in her head as she quickly shoved him into a changing room and handed him something.

It was a cosplay of some demon lord from something too obscure to the general populace to reference. (For those of you wondering I'm referencing One Way Heroics, and yes I know the Demon Lord in that is female, but that's besides the point)

Once Odyssey came out wearing the outfit and Ein Al noticed everything fit to her satisfaction she got him to change back into his regular clothes and dragged him back to Compa's place.

To Odyssey's surprise everyone was gone except for him, Noire, and Ein.

Ein Al quickly rushed him into his regular room and made him put on the cosplay.

As Noire saw this happen she saw the familiar logo of a cosplay store and pessimistically assumed it was just a bag that Ein had him carrying. Oh how wrong she was.

Ten minutes later after Ein fussed with everything on the cosplay to make sure everything was right she pushed him right out in front of Noire causing him to blush immensely.

However what he did not expect was for noire to seemingly smile for a bit and then quickly hide it under a blush.

"Wait. You cosplay to- I mean, you cosplay, lame." Noire quickly tried to cover up what she was trying to say but failed miserably and simply accepted defeat.

"Noire, if you cosplay it's perfectly fine. You don't need to hide things. Honestly I had only cosplayed once or twice before now." Odyssey said, not the greatest with words at times yet also semi-decent with them too.

"B-but I-I d-don't. Totally do not!" Noire stammered out.

"Seriously, I won't tell anyone else. I'm embarrassed by cosplaying a bit too, but I'm not a bad guy. I don't go blabbing people's secrets." Odyssey reassured Noire.

"F-Fine. But if you tell anyone I'm ripping out your spleen!" Noire sort of half-threatened.

"Violent much." Odyssey said as a quick comeback. Or maybe not, maybe it was just a remark. It was hard to tell who was more flustered at this point.

-X125X-

Sorry that you only got an Omake. Again, really hard pressed for ideas at the moment. Just waiting for a little burst of inspiration. A lot of school work and tests have been thrown at me and I get new school work everyday in all of my classes so I'm hard pressed to find time to work and with low inspiration comes low-yield when I do find the time


	8. Chapter 6

**So, uh, hey guys. Anyways, sorry, for making you guys wait. No I'm not abandoning the fic (atleast I don't plan on it, if I do you have the right to kick me in the shin as hard as you can) I simply didn't have many ideas and the ORIGINAL plan for chapter 6 was going slow, I haven't scrapped that stuff though as it's actual plot and so I just turned it into chapter 7(Though as of now finishing this I have as the writing for it has now been made null), anyways, I had a few ideas, I dunno, maybe I'll incorporate what is now chapter 7 into this chapter. I have no clue, I'm sorta just been winging it up until this point and seeing where it got me. I don't think I entirely need to change that, but I need to come up with a sort of arc or plotline if you will. Up until now this fic was sort of just a test but I feel like it's decent enough to continue with, especially since I feel I'M actually doing better than I ever could with my fanfics from other fanbases, probably because I remember video game stuff better than any anime. Anyways, yeah, this chapter will definitely start out with a very Omake-esque plotline but will probably change as time goes by.**

 **Also, I plan on getting a new computer at some point, and like an actual gaming one (I happen to use a four year old laptop to play stuff like Neptunia, and as you could imagine at times it can be terrible, though I still somehow found a way to get like maybe 15 FPS in re;birth 1 and 3. Re;birth 2 is just a laggy game in general which only gives me like 1 frame every 10 seconds. Mind you I still know the plot to the second remake so it's not a cop out or anything.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Just making you guys notice that, "Hey, if you leave a review that I can answer that actually leaves some sort of something to it" then you will be answered publicly on the actual fanfic. Also, if you want to give me an idea for the fic. Seriously, go right ahead I am literally fine with ANYTHING. I honestly am not sure at this point if there will be a pairing, if I decide to make a pairing it'll either be with Noire, Neptune, or Ein, but there's always a chance you could sway me by telling me the name of a certain character. Anyways, if you're wondering how I'm going to include the candidates without implementing MKII's plot don't worry I have something planned out. That I can atleast say. (Pairing confirmed by the end of the chapter)**

 **Anyways, Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own the neps, I own the plot for this fic to some extent (anything original anyways) and because of the differences it is therefore not worth your time trying to sue me. Yes I studied up before I wrote even my first fic. So I know what fair use and stuff is.**

* * *

Now that Odyssey felt at least a bit better, he wanted to play a game he had been neglecting for a while.

He pulled out a laptop from his hammerspace as well as a headset which had a microphone attached and put the headset on his head plugging in the headphones to the computer. He pulled out a mouse and it's wireless USB was already in the laptop.

Huh, good ol' TF2. I wonder what's happened since I was last on. Ooh, matchmaking has finally been added. Lemme try out the casual matchmaking!"

-X125X-

A few hours later we return to find Odyssey still on the same screen on his game as we left him.

"It's been three hours and I still have yet to find a match! Or I should say that I have but I keep joining games right as they end. This sucks. Maybe I'll just play some Geometry Dash…"

Just after he said that, Noire walked into the room and saw him on his laptop. The thing was a few years old but it had served him well over the years. Well enough that even though the laptop wasn't designed for gaming in the slightest, he had still found a way to play some more resource intensive games. Though how he had done it would have voided his warranty had he still had one by the time he had made it 'better'. No, it wasn't any illegal modification he had used. Rather, it was simply using a partitioned piece of his hard drive as RAM, or random access memory.

Finally speaking up Noire said, "Wow, that thing is more than outdated."

Odyssey quickly replied saying, "Yeah, I know. But it's treated me well over the three or four years I've had it. Actually, I'm not even sure just how many years I've had it, but estimating from what I was doing when I first got it, I'd have to say it's four years old as of a few months ago. Somehow I still derive fun from this thing even though it can hardly play Skyrim at a steady framerate. I plan on getting something new once I've saved up a bit of money."

"I never get the time to play video games." Noire waited a bit and then seemingly had a light bulb go off in her head as she interestingly said, "Say, do you have any multiplayer games?" she said, "But, it's not like I care or anything." and there's the Tsun.

"Yeah, I have a few. Why?" Odyssey asked seemingly interested, it was rare that anyone else ever wanted to play games with him.

"Well, you seemed bored and I've ran out of things to do. But don't think I'm doing this for you or anything!" Noire said keeping the tsundere part of her in full bloom.

"You can cut the tsundere crap already Noire. It's more than obvious that you're simply doing this because you want to do something nice. There's no reason to hide it."

"A-and who I said I was nice? I am anything but nice! Don't get the wrong idea." Nore said, more than a little flustered.

"And who said I was getting the wrong idea?" Odyssey knew at this point Noire needed more than a little intervention for her to get used to not having to be a tsundere. It was perfectly fine to have feelings and Odyssey would never hide his feelings. He just wasn't that type of person. He did have his secrets and they were more than a little dark, and about his past. (And no, not that tragic, Mom and Dad are dead thing, and the out of country thing doesn't really work in gamindustri either.) But that's for another time, maybe not too far off though.

"Well, obviously you have to be getting the wrong idea, otherwise you wouldn't have come up with that outlandish conclusion!" Noire replied, getting even more flustered but somehow still keeping her composure.

People called Noire the lonely or loner goddess so Odyssey took a wild guess and assumed that because of her arrogance in her CPU form as well as mainly just being a CPU, she had ended up being alone at the beginning forcing her to be independent, thus not allowing her to rely on anyone but herself. This would mean that she wasn't a loner by choice originally. Of course that sort of thing could cause her to become tsundere which would make her push people away. Of course she has friends now but she still slowly pushes them away.

"C'mere Noire." Odyssey said to her. She approached him slowly and sat next to him.

He slowly started to rub her head slowly comforting her.

"It's okay, you're not alone anymore, I consider you a good friend, you don't have to hide your feelings from me." Odyssey said in a soothing voice trying to calm the tsundere.

She slowly started to bawl letting out tears. She had been all alone at the beginning. He had been right. Maybe he could get her out of the thick shell she had put herself in to make herself feel fine, when she had nobody.

"It was terrible, I had nobody, even Neptune had somebody at the beginning, but I was all alone." Noire said in between tears.

"I had figured as much. I'm no psychologist, but I can at least tell when something is wrong. Most people just aren't a tsundere because most people thrive on human interaction. To try and push away human interaction is a symptom of being lonely way too long." Odyssey stated though it wasn't really a fact, just something he had noticed on his own whenever he was lonely. When he got too focused on his games and stuff he would push away his friends which is something you really shouldn't do. It's literally unhealthy to remove human interaction from your system. And I don't mean texting someone. I mean at least being in a skype call and be talking by using your voice.

Slowly Noire stopped crying and when she finally got up his pants had been soaked by her tears. How was he gonna explain this. As he looked over to Noire, he could see her eyes were all red and puffy from all the crying. Though at the same time, crying might feel bad at first, but getting those tears out is good in the long run for your system. Bottling up feelings can be bad for you. Especially trying to bottle up anger, that doesn't mean you should "Release the Rage" at the nearest person, so to speak, but rather find some other way to relieve stress, like a stress ball, or in Odyssey's case, deep breathing.

Odyssey's interests were actually pretty precise and narrow rather than what he'd let you think, he actually generally only would read and game to pass time. Drawing was usually used when he had to pay attention to something boring. Of course he had other interests, he especially enjoyed hanging out with people, as much of a loner he was himself, he still had craved being with other people, hence the multiplayer games he's always looking for.

Noire on the other hand had nothing to really do, so the loneliness probably hit her worse than you'd think.

"Are you feeling a little bit better now? Also, try not to hide your feelings from me anymore, it'll only make me feel bad if I can't at least make you feel better by having you know that there's at least someone who knows how you truly feel." Odyssey asked, hoping he could at least make her smile by having her know he cared. As heartless as Neptune may have been for teasing the tsundere, he at least had a heart, and he'd use it as much as he could. He may not be the perfect goody two shoes, but he knew when someone was in pain, he could tell most people's emotions just by looking at their eyes. A person's eyes could tell you so much more than you'd ever learn by just listening to them speak.

Noire's eyes simply spoke of pain. A loneliness that even he himself had never felt.

Noire simply hugged Odyssey, she could feel his heart beating, the warmth of his chest. Was she falling in love with him. He was the first person to understand how she truly felt. And she was grateful that it was at least him . If it had been some heartless bastard who would've used her for his personal gain Odyssey himself would've probably beat the guy senseless with his bare fists alone, no clue what he would've done in a world where he had a gun of some sort. Odyssey normally wouldn't be one to get in a physical fight with someone, but if he had to he would go down only after he knew he had won. It didn't matter to him how much lead you pumped into him, he would fight until he knew he had done the world justice. He may be lazy, but the second you threaten him or his friends, hell would be a form of mercy in comparison.

"Yeah, I guess I feel a bit better now, thanks. I guess." Noire replied, still a little bit out of it.

"That's good to hear. I'm going to go do a couple of quests if you want to join me." Odyssey mentioned. Little did he know how oblivious he was to the feelings of the girl in front of him.

-X125X-

While the two were completing their quests a text box popped up.

Odyssey read it. "Hm, it say's that we learned a coupling move. Something called, 'Thunder Sword Dance'."

Noire blushed knowing it was because of her feelings towards him. She knew he at least held some feelings towards her but she doubted they were of the romantic variety.

"It sounds like a decently powerful move." Noire stated.

"It actually kinda is. It has like 312 Power. As far as I know that's pretty powerful for the low level we're currently at."

"Do you want to try it out then?"

"It's an EXE skill, the exe drive hasn't been built up enough yet. We can try it some other time."

"O-okay. I don't care tho-" Noire simply covered her mouth noticing she was going tsundere around him again.

-X125X-

Finally the group could go onward towards Leanbox. However, before the full group of seven could go into the portal Estelle and Ein Al said something.

"We gotta make sure we keep Lastation's shares up so we'll be on our way now. Though if we see you guys again we'll make sure to help you out in whatever way we can."

"Aw, you gotta go already. But you just joined our party!" Neptune said, more than a little disappointed.

Before another word could be said the two left and headed off towards the teleporter that would take them to Lastation.

"Well, off we go I guess."

* * *

 **Well, even I didn't expect it to go that way, and I was the one writing this! Aside from that, I guess the main pairing is confirmed. Honestly, I don't one hundred percent enjoy the tsundere part of Noire. If I'm to actually make her be part of the main pairing then that needs to go away when she's alone with Odyssey or else it will simply just be used as a sort of joke and never be taken seriously by anyone as far as I know.**

 **Well, adios I guess.**

 **Pairing now confirmed.**

 **Expect me to try and make Chapter 7 longer.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Welcome to Chiiiapter 7 (Sorry, had to get a lil chuggaa reference in there.) everybody! It's Bropower125 here, but you know that by now, who else would write this fic? Anywho, again make sure to review and leave your thoughts.**

 **Anyways, stout shako for 2 refined (jk). Again, had to get the reference in otherwise I might've exploded (jk).**

 **Oh wait one last thing. Stop posting political views on Splatoon and other Wii U games, it's a cancer to the community of a freaking KIDS GAME CONSOLE!**

 **Anyways, this is where the infamous "try to get IF to poison Neptune" scene would normally take place. Except, I hate that scene. I dunno. I just hate it when the main character is just removed from the spotlight. Mind you, I hate some things more than this. But still, it goes to show how much I hate corrupt officials. (Actually, I tend to hate scenes where characters get poisoned the most. Usually because when I play an RPG it's my most powerful and most favorite character who gets decommissioned. God damn it all. Go figure, though that it would always be my fav character. Also, I don't know why Splatoon didn't make the Octolings playable characters, it would've made so much sense, since there's so many people who think it would also be a good idea, not to mention Spyke the urchin guy's race would be cool to play as too)**

 **So uh, I changed the size of the partition in my hard drive that was being used for RAM from like 60 gigs (No clue why I had it like that?) down to 16 - 20 gigs and holy shit, did it change the FPS, no clue why I had my partition at 60 gigs. Either way it must've been because I had no clue what the size of a megabyte was. Basically one kilobyte is 1025 bytes, one megabyte is 1025 kilobytes, and one gigabyte is 1025 megabytes, and if you want the next one it's that 1025 gigabytes is one terrabyte, there's one size up though. I think it's petabytes. It's the same basic principle though, literally it's just always 1025 of whatever you have to get the next size. But yeah, because of this I'm getting 30 FPS (Which happens to be the max in Neptunia games, they lock it at 30 on all of their games actually.) on all of my Idea Factory Games, well except I haven't tested it on the Agarest Games, because I got 60 FPS because I got rid of that stupid FPS lock on them, though I don't have them installed right now. They were mostly two dimensional anyways. (I own at least two games from every series they've made, or almost every series. Except for Mugen Souls (AND Fairy Fencer, since they haven't come out with the sequel yet). Not sure of anything other than Agarest, Neptunia, and Mugen Souls, and FFF, can you guys let me know if there are any other games that Idea Factory put on steam, other than Trillion God of Destruction, since I just found that one well I browsed their site)**

Reviews:

The Sound of Death -Hope:

The Magnavox Odyssey, the forst ever ging console. My guess is that you'll turn him to a CPU which is common now.

 **Honestly, I don't want him to be a CPU, too cliche, honestly, Neptunia doesn't really play by the rules and literally just puts every single cliche to use in such an effective yet hilarious way, and I just can't do that the way they did. I doubt they even fully took their game seriously.**

 **But yeah no. He aint turning into no CPU, so nothing to worry about there! I know some people like that, me included. But it's hard to do right. And some people rely on it to keep their story funny and enjoyable. But me? I like to give myself a bit of a challenge (Not that most challenge modes in video games ever really even give me much of a challenge. I play too many and it's hard to make challenges that aren't tougher than parts of the main game when you're used to making games one way.) Honestly, I beat pokemon Omega Ruby in like one or two weeks. It's not hard. I didn't even need to farm levels. My team was literally just that good. My team had a flygon, Sceptile, Absol (Who had super luck), a gardevoir, Groudon, and Shiny Metagross on my team. They destroyed everything. Also, to actually make sure that I was still able to traverse those stupid oceans, I had a linoone as an HM slave. Slavery is bad kids, only use Pokemon for HMs, don't force other people to do things for you.**

 **tl;dr version:**

 **So basically to sum it all up. I'm not turning Odyssey into a CPU because I want to give myself a challenge. Because, honestly, what's the fun in following the rules? I'd rather do things my own way. It's just who I am.**

Disclaimer:

I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia

-X125X-

Yeah, I know, it's a long ass A/N also, really difficult to do Compa's parts, her personality is so vague, especially since she hardly does anything in the later parts of the game (Not even joking. So she might get a little OOC, or appear randomly at times)

 **-X125X-**

Now that the group had ended up in Leanbox it was time to go and seek out the CPU for the region. Of course another thing was to find a place to stay for the time being but there was no doubt that IF would find someplace while they were walking to the basilicom.

"There's an Inn" IF said pointing out an inn already.

"Oh come on, IF, the fanfic can't have that much plot convenience in it." Neptune told IF because she knew IF would make them stop for the twentieth time to take a look at the inside of the inn only to reject it because she didn't like how the inside look. Something about Feng Shui. (That thing about spiritualized positioning of items in a building.)

"This is the last one Neptune." IF said trying to get Neptune to go along with her 'house hunting'. Instead of random people we should just put IF on house hunters. It would be perfect.

The group walked inside of the inn and immediately remarked that it was clean and generally looked nice compared to some of the other inn's which looked like they were more than just a bit stuck in the dark ages.

"Yep, this'll be the one." IF said taking a look around the room.

"Finally, it was about time, IF." Odyssey said, letting out a big sigh in the process.

"Was it really that bad?" IF asked.

"Yeah, it was." Compa replied for Odyssey.

"Totally!" Neptune answered to IF's comment.

"Yeah." Noire said.

"Hey, Noire, how are you feeling today?" Odyssey asked Noire.

"U-um, good I guess." Noire started to blush a little while keeping her promise to reduce her tsundere attitude a bit.

Odyssey smiled. "That's good."

"Holy crap! Odyssey tamed the tsundere!" Neptune shouted out for the world to hear.

After renting out the Inn , the group of five continued on their way to the Basilicom.

-X125X-

"Whaddya mean we can't see the CPU right now?" Neptune asked Yvoire, who happened to be one of the lead staff members at the basilicom.

"Well, she normally would meet with you, but it turns out that she has been on one of her gaming binges. She's been playing this game called "Four Goddesses Online". Honestly, I do all of her work."

"I feel sorry for you buddy. Y'know you should come hang out with us sometime, that is if Green Heart ever gets off of her computer." Neptune said to Yvoire trying to cheer the guy up as he was clearly tired from a lack of sleep. He must have been doing more work than any normal human should have to do.

"Anyways, I'll take you to her room and see if I can't get her attention for you." Yvoire said, seemingly a little bit more happy after having been shown some sympathy.

Once the temporary group of 6 reached Vert's room Odyssey took one quick look at it and said, "Can someone bring me some bleach for my eyes. I need to erase this from my sight."

It was his one worst nightmare. Now don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with Yaoi, but Odyssey and I are both males and whereas I might not bat an eye at this much yaoi Odyssey would freaking bleach his eyes after seeing this. (Also, not a huge fan of Yaoi myself. It's not something I can enjoy.)

"Anybody else notice how the next part of the plot was scrapped and re-loaded on a save file?" Neptune asked totally ruining the author's attempt at saving the hideousness that his previous attempt at writing this chapter was from being seen.

"Neptune, you're imagining things." IF said.

"No, I'm not, I have the ability to break the fourth wall, how could I not notice someone loading a previous save?" Neptune pointed out.

"Dammit." IF said, she had hoped Neptune wouldn't use logic like that to prove her stupidly real point.

After everyone was finished breaking the fourth wall they saw Vert sitting in a chair in front of her computer. Her computer had like thirty different monitors, each with a separate game playing. Not to mention the actual computer took up an eighth of the room and made so much noise from all the fans.

"Wow, I've wanted a gaming pc for a while, but not even I need something like 'that'." Odyssey stated, more than a little put-off by just the pure amount of over-kill that was Green Hearts computer.

Seemingly noticing that she had visitors, Vert paused her pausable games and turned on AFK mode on all her MMO's.

"Hm, and who are you five?" Vert asked. The girl with the brown hair and leafy bow, with the oversized jacket had caught her attention and she promptly focused in on her.

"I don't like the way she's staring at me." IF whispered to Compa who was right next to her.

"Well, I'm Odyssey. I use lightning magic when I fight monsters, but that's quite irrelevant." Odyssey said, bowing to show his respect.

"Hiya! I'm Neptune!" Neptune shouted, Vert immediately figured out who Neptune was by the purple hair and her name.

"Interesting." Vert mumbled.

"I'm Noire. Not that you would care or anything though." Noire stated.

"Hm, even more interesting." Vert mumbled once again.

"I'm IF, pleased to meet you." IF said, still a little uncomfortable by the looks Vert was giving her, even if she liked Vert the most out of the CPU's.

"My name is Compa, I like to help people." Compa said, bowing to show respect to the CPU out of habit.

After a brief moment of silence, Vert glanced at Yvoire before looking back at the group of five and saying, "We've been having a lot of trouble with Ancient Dragons, as well as Land Whales and Phoenixes. Well, the latter two aren't too much of a problem." Vert paused for a second before sort of moving just enough to make her breasts bounce. "The ancient dragons are getting out of control. There are more than just a few wandering around right now."

"So, you want us to deal with them then?" Odyssey asked. At least he wouldn't have to fight whales or phoenixes right now.

"Yes. Of course. If you do, we can set up a simple banquet for you upon your return."

"I think we should help her!" Compa said, her eyes sparkling at the chance to help someone.

"Yeah, okay." IF told Compa, she had a slight suspicion of something, but she wasn't sure what it was.

Once the five were out of the basilicom and out of earshot of Yvoire IF spoke up. "I feel like things aren't going to be as easy as just fighting a few Ancient Dragons."

"Yeah, I don't think it will be that easy either. It felt like she was hiding something. If I had to guess they might all be viral or something." Odyssey replied, showing that he knew something was up too.

"Well, if they all turn out to be viral I guess we'll just have to kill all of them, won't we. Though, in all honesty, it's not like I care." The Tsundere said.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Why don't we play Tsundere Say's while we wait?" Neptune said half-jokingly.

"Meh, sounds like it could go horribly wrong." Odyssey pointed out. He was right too.

"Sure, Neptune." Noire said, jumping at the chance to cruelly and unusually punish Neptune for calling her a tsundere.

"I don't like the aura coming from her." Neptune said, shaking a bit while looking at Noire who's forehead was pitch black, and her eyes were now not just red, but glowing red.

"I think I'll pass." The other three in the group said, not wanting to get involved in whatever Neptune and Noire were about to do.

What happened next could not be written into the annals of history as it was just too unholy to even speak of.

-X125X-

How did I know. Of course they'd all be viral." Odyssey smashed his head into the nearest tree trunk before pulling out his weapon.

-X125X-

Sorry for ending this chapter very abruptly as well as making it short. I honestly need to come up with another fanfic to balance with this one or else all of my ideas will run dry. You see, if I don't keep my mind running on the ideas of fanfics 24/7 what will happen is I'll start to run out of ideas. This never happened to me before because I was constantly coming up with new ideas when I made my other fics, but I desperately need something to balance this with before things become stale. If any of you guys have an idea you'd like to share with me, by all means go ahead. Not saying you have to though. Just a review is always nice and just a tad bit motivating for me (though not as much for me as it is for others tbh)

But, yeah. I might take a small break for a bit while I come up with ideas for another fic. It probably won't be like this. It definitely won't be the same premise as I need fresh ideas going through my head. I want it to be in the same fandom but I doubt it. Don't worry about me neglecting this fanfic though. I just need some time to either come up with some ideas for this, or come up with something else to help fill the void for you guy's well I come up with some backstory for the main character in this one as well as map out his personality and just mainly plot out some things for this fanfic in general.


End file.
